Chad With A Chance Of Accidental EMails
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: Look at this E-Mail!" Tawni pointed to her screen. I read the E-Mail."Really? Maybe I should go talk to Chad." Tawni stood up."You can't go talk to him! I know for a fact that the E-Mail wasn't supposed to be sent to me!Cause It says that he likes you!"
1. The EMail!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I have two other multi-chaps and I'm adding another story, MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, this might turn out a more-than-one-shot.

* * *

Chad With A Chance Of Accidental E-Mails

_*Intro:*_

It's a normal day at Condor Studios. 'So Random!' was in the Prop-House, Thinking of new sketch ideas. 'Mackenzie Falls' was on break, for two hours! And Chad was bored out of his mind so he decided to do something, other than meditating in the meditation room.

*Chad's Point Of View*

11:45. We still have about an hour of our break. I guess I'll check my e-mail, Then go get some lunch. I'm logging in, Going to my Inbox, I clicked the first one that said _'unread'_. It's from my cousin, Brad, I haven't seen him since Thanksgiving. I opened it, It read:

_**Dear Chad,**_

_**Hey, It's Brad here. I was wondering, since I have a two week break, That if I could spend it there. In L.A. You know, If that's okay. Please write back, SOON!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Brad G. Cooper**_

I clicked the 'REPLY' button, And typed:

**_Dear Brad, Yes you can spend your break here at L.A. IF you STAY AWAY from a certain Exploding-Ball-Of-Sunshine. She's ALL MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE! MINE! SO STAY AWAY FROM HER! You know, If you come._**

**_-Chad Dylan Cooper-_**

**_A.K.A The Greatest Actor Of Our Generation  
_**

And with that I went to the caf.

*Meanwhile on the 'SO RANDOM!' set*

Sonny's Point Of View

"What about we do another 'Sally Jensen, Kid Lawyer!' sketch this week? That would be really fun!" Exclaimed Zora, Form the vents as usual.

"Um No! Last time we did that sketch, GRADY, Called that information number, And asked for Sally Jensen, Kid Lawyer." Tawni argued. My cast and I were thinking of a new sketch for this coming week.

I stood up, Heading for the door.

"Hey, Sonny? Where ya goin'?" Nico asked.

"Oh, I'm going to get some fro-yo. Want any?" They all nodded. "Okay, Boys, I'm guessing Grady wants Cookies And Cream. And Nico wants Peanut Butter. Zora Chocolate." They all nodded.

"OH! And I want, Pink Non-Dairy, With-"

I cut Tawni off. "Yeah, Yeah, With hot pink sprinkles. Bye everyone!" I exclaimed as I walked out the doors.

I turned a corner when, BOOM! I collided into someone. "Oh! Sorry- Chad?"

He got up and held out his hand to help me up. I starred at his hand for a second, in shock, then took it. I turned to head towards the cafeteria, But his hand was still holding mine, I TRIED to ignore the sparks, But I JUST COULDN'T! He looked at our two hand then blushed as he let go. "Well, Um... Bye." I said brushing my-self off.

"Yeah, Um Bye." His voice had disapointment in it. I wonder why. I shook that thought out of my head. Then I entered the caf. As I was filling the last cup of fro-yo, My phone started MOOing. I had a new text. It read:

**_New Message_**

**_Sender: Tawni Hart_**

**_Message: We need to talk, ASAP!_**

**_P.S Don't forget the HOT PINK sprinkles!_**

**_*~*T. Hart*~*_**

I pushed reply then typed:

**_K. Im almost done w/ da fro-yo._**

I then filled the last of the remaining space in Zora's cup, And headed back to the prop-house.

"Hey! I'm back with the fro-yos!" I exclaimed handing everyone their yogurt-filled cups.

Tawni yanked me by my arm and pulled me all the way to our dressing room. "Do you like Chad?" Tawni asked as she shut the door.

"I already told you! Remember? At the Christmas party I told you I liked him! That's why i was by the door with the mistletoe hanging up, just so MAYBE he would get the hint. But it's not like he likes me back, It would never work out." I kinda whispered the last part.

"SONNY! Chad does too like you back! Look at this E-Mail!" Tawni pointed to her laptop screen. I read the E-Mail.

**_Dear Brad, Yes you can spend your break here at L.A. IF you STAY AWAY from a certain Exploding-Ball-Of-Sunshine. She's ALL MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE! MINE! SO STAY AWAY FROM HER! You know, If you come._**

**_-Chad Dylan Cooper-_**

**_A.K.A The Greatest Actor Of Our Generation_**

I gasped, But at the same time I rolled my eyes at the 'AKA GREATEST ACTOR OF OUR GENERATION' part.

"Who's Brad and why is Chad telling him that I'm his?" I practacly yelled. Tawni just looked at me with a 'IT'S SO OBVIOUS!' look on her face. "I-I mean, I like him, BUT STILL! WHY?"

"Sonny! I just told you why!" She pushed me onto the lepord covered couch. "He. Likes. You. I mean SERIOUSLY! Do you see the way he looks at you? You're the only one who drives him BANANAS!" Tawni exclaimed. "That's what he LOVES about you! He even said the you 'HAVE PRETTY HAIR'! Remember? Did you pay any attention to the E-Mail? It SAID he likes you! That's why it said 'STAY AWAY FROM A CERTAIN EXPLODING-BALL-OF-SUNSHINE!' He's talking about YOU!"

I just looked at her, Confused. "Really? Maybe I should go talk to Chad. Oh! and when me and you, ONLY ME AND YOU, talk about Chad use the name..." I had to think of something. Oh! 'BRAD' sounds like Chad, but he won't know that it's him! We should use that name. "Brad. Yeah, That's it. Brad. Bye!"

"NO! SONNY WAIT!" I turned around to face Tawni. "You can't go talk to him! I know for a fact that the E-Mail wasn't supposed to be sent to me! Not just because it says BRAD, Because it says that he likes you! So don't talk to him! Not yet anyways!" I sighed.

* * *

WELL? What did you think? Should this turn into a more-than-one-shot as well as my other stories? Rate and Review! And maybe even, IF YOU HAVE TIME, Pm me. Tell me what you want to read in this story! Please? I need to see what you guys like to read!

Until Then,

XxYellowRibbonxX


	2. The Plan!

Okay I have decided to make this a more-than-one-shot. I just have so much fun with this story. Okay, Quick fantasy Awards Show!

Oh My! Thank you! I would like to thank,

channygirl33

MeggzLOVESchanny

rattychipmunk

Channyrules

Alan92

Jenny129

I-LOVE-ROMANCE9

And last but not least...

obsessedANDaddicted1

For helping me on this chapter.

My reviewers are the best and I hope that you like this chapter!

(Out of fantasy.)

Okay, Enough with me and my babbling, (I should really get that fixed) NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY IN STORY:_

_"He. Likes. You. I mean SERIOUSLY! Do you see the way he looks at you? You're the only one who drives him BANANAS!" Tawni exclaimed. "That's what he LOVES about you! He even said the you 'HAVE PRETTY HAIR'! Remember? Did you pay any attention to the E-Mail? It SAID he likes you! That's why it said 'STAY AWAY FROM A CERTAIN EXPLODING-BALL-OF-SUNSHINE!' He's talking about YOU!" _

_I just looked at her, Confused. "Really? Maybe I should go talk to Chad. Oh! and when me and you, ONLY ME AND YOU, talk about Chad use the name..." I had to think of something... Oh! 'BRAD' sounds like CHAD, but he won't know that it's him! We should use that name. "Brad. Yeah, That's it. Brad. Bye!"_

_"NO! SONNY WAIT!" I turned around to face Tawni. "You can't go talk to him! I know for a fact that the E-Mail wasn't supposed to be sent to me! Not just because it says BRAD, Because it says that he likes you! So don't talk to him! Not yet anyways!" I sighed._

*The Next Day*

*Chad's Point Of View*

Me and my mom are at the airport waiting for my cousin, Brad George Cooper. "Hey, When did Brad say he was going to land?" My mom said while starring at the hallway where the passengers come out.

"Oh, He said that he should land at about 7:30(A.M). And right now it's about...7:00(A.M). He should be here soon." _And he BETTER stay away from my Son-Shine!_ I added as an after thought. "Hey Mom, I'm gonna go get some ice-cream. You want any?" I stood up.

"Um, Yeah. Just plain old vanilla. Oh. And take a body-guard with you, just in case you get attacked by adoring fans." She joked.

"Haha. Very funny, I'll be right back." I got up and walked to the nearest place that sold ice-cream.

I walked up to the counter. "Hello, Welcome to Ice Cream Cave. My name is Lucy, What would you like to order?" The person behind the counter said, Obviously very bored.

"Yes. Hi, I would like a chocolate frozen yoghart. And some plain old vanilla in a cone." I reached into my pocket to find a ten.

"Okay, your total today is 4.95." Said Lucy.

"Okay, Here you go. Keep the change. Bye." I said then left.

When I got back to where I had left my mom, I saw her hugging Brad. AND his Sister, Brittney. "Hey Chad come say 'Hello' to your cousins." My mom gestured towards the twins.

"Hey, Brad! Brittney, Brad never said anything about you coming." I said hugging them both.

"No, I didn't. But she really wanted to come, so my mom made me take her." Brad joked.

"Yepers. And now you're stuck with me." Brittney joked back. We all laughed.

"Hey, How about we go home, You guys get unpacked, then later tonight we can watch some movies and eat popcorn? Like we used to." My mom suggested.

"Yeah. That would be fun." Brad and Brittney agreed.

*Meanwhile, Over at Condor Studios, On the 'So Random!' set*

*Sonny's Point Of View*

"Sonny, I know you want to ask Chad about the E-Mail, But you can't! Wait 'till Brad comes. I might know how to get Chad to tell you how he feels, BUT I need his cousin's help!" Tawni and I had been talking about when I should talk to Chad about 'that E-Mail'. Then she said that she had a plan.

"Okay, First Do you even know what Brad looks like?" I asked, before I agreed to do the plan.

"Yes, I know what Brad looks like. He's Chad's cousin, OBVIOUSLY! And I think that he has some twin sister. Her name is like, Brittney, Or something like that." Well that sorta answered my question.

"Well, Where'd you meet him?" I asked.

She put on a thinking face. "Oh, I met him at Chad's 14th Birthday Party." Tawni sat down on her chair next to her vanity. Then we decided when we were going to start the plan, Where I would be hiding, And who we need to help.

*The Next Day*

*Still Sonny's Point Of View*

I'm currently waiting for Tawni in our dressing room, So we can start the plan. It's Operation:M.C.T.S.H.H.F. Make Chad Tell Sonny How He Feels. Tawni's door flung open, Only to reveal the blond her-self.

"Hey Sonny, You ready to start Operation:M.C.T.S.H.H.F yet?" Tawni asked, Shutting her door.

"Yes. And just to be clear. You promise this will work? And this won't hurt Chad, or me, in ANY way?" I asked spinning around in my chair. "Yes, I'm sure this will work. And No, Chad won't get hurt. Only the chair you will be sitting in will get hurt." My eyes were the size of saucers. "Don't worry, Like I said. No one will get hurt. Not me, you, Chad, Brad, Brittney, Nico, Grady, Zora, Or anybody else. Just the chair will, Which you won't be in. And one more thing before you leave. When you're tied up, Act passed out. As in head-hanging-down-eyes-closed-no-moving passed out. K?" She asked, Getting really perky.

"Sure, Phase one, Starts NOW!" I said running out the door. I got out my phone and dialed Nico's number.

"Hey Sonny!" Greeted Nico.

"Hey Nico, We're ready to start the plan." I said.

"Okay, We're set here too. Uh, For some reason Zora's jumpin' up and down sayin 'Let me talk to Sonny!', So here she is. Bye." Nico handed the phone to Zora.

"Hey, Sonny this is what you're gonna do. You're gonna go into the caf, But make sure that Chad's there. He should be on his way there right about now. So your gonna go get some lunch, Then go to the prop-house. Where we will start phase 2. And you know what to do from there, Don't you?" Zora asked.

"Yes, I remember. Chad just entered the caf, so I'm gonna have to go, Bye Zora." I said.

"Bye Sonny!" Then we both hung up.

_MOO! MOO!_

Okay, What is up? I pushed talk. "Hey, It's Sonny here."

"Hi. This is Chad. Um, My cousins want to meet you, They like your show. So I was wondering, Can you give them a tour later?" Chad asked.

"Ugh! Yes, Sure. Like what time?" I asked.

"Oh, Um let's say 1:00."

I had to think, Oh! Wait, Tawni knows Brad, She told him to ask for a tour. Now I remember that part of the plan!

"Oh, Yeah. That would be perfect! I'll do it ONLY if you meet me in the prop-house at 12:30, By yourself. Don't ask why, Just be there." Ha! Now I don't have to go get some of that IN-edible stuff that Brenda calls FOOD.

"Um, Okay. See you then." Chad sounded unsure. Then Chad and I hung up.

Phase 1:Complete. Phase 2:Starting NOW! Now I'm on my way to the Prop-House.

* * *

(GASP!) What kind of plan does Sonny and the rest of her cast have in plan? If you're wondering,

YOU HAVE TO CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON!

Tell me what you think of this chapter.

I'll have the next chapter up (HOPEFULLY!)by April 20th.

(Next Tuesday)

Tell me what couples you want more.

Tawnico-Tawni And Nico

Grawni-Tawni And Grady

Pico-Portlyn And Nico

Gortlyn-Grady And Portlyn(Tell me if you have a better name for this couple)

And more Brittney and Brad is coming in the next chapter.

Okay. Well that's it.

-ALWAYS-

XxYellowRibbonxX


End file.
